


Family

by SperoDeoVolente



Category: Runaways (Comics), Scarlet Witch (Comic)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, Jewish Character, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Not Canon Compliant, Reincarnation, Time Travel, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/SperoDeoVolente
Summary: Wanda Maximoff has a problem. She's been given a task she doesn't want to complete. Agatha helps her come to terms with the issue plaguing Wanda since she went down the Witch's Road - who, and what, exactly is her family? Not canon compliant, because Magneto is still Wanda's father.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



> Dear Ryuutchi, I hope this crazy fanfic is what you were hoping for! I tried to meet as many of your prompts as I could squeeze into 1000 words or less. ^^;

“What should I do,” Wanda whispered. Her hands balled into tight fists. The dream had been clearer than most. Unlike most prophetic dreams that showed her a task to do, this dream had been crystal clear. Go the distant past, get a certain dinosaur, and give it to the girl for her bat mitzvah. Wanda always wanted to atone for her sins and help others, it drove her to wander the world.

 

Memories surfaced like bubbles from the depths of her mind. Bright and shiny, she saw her adopted parents and Pietro. Her bat mitzvah had been one of the most treasured times in her childhood. Like soap bubbles, fragile and short-lived, the memories vanished. Wanda shook her head and her nails dug into her palms. Blood welled up around her fingertips. A young girl with purple hair and glasses with a special power needed her help. This shouldn’t be so hard a task to fulfill. Wanda forced her hands to unclench and she stomped over to the sink to wash away the blood.

 

It was hard to do this task, perhaps that was why the dream was so easy to understand. Less confusion to impeded her. Similar to the two young mutants who claimed her as their mother, the girl in her dream held a reincarnated soul. It hurt to see the girl. Wanda knew that Wiccan and Speed were hers... but weren’t hers at the same time. Gertrude Yorks was dead and that girl wasn’t her and she didn’t want to have any part in this!

 

“You should read this book, it’s very good,” Agatha replied from behind her. Wanda jumped and turned on her heels to glare at her mentor. “Sometimes you need to take timeouts and relax.”

 

“Must you scare me like that,” Wanda demanded and went back to washing off the blood on her hands. She glared at her mentor through the bathroom mirror.

 

“Yes,” Agatha retorted with a grin. “The book is called The Wyrd, I highly recommend it. What is your problem?”

 

“I don’t have a problem,” Wanda muttered and yanked some bandages out from a drawer. “I need to get a girl a dinosaur for her bat mitzvah. I just… can’t.”

 

“Time travel magic is costly,” Agatha agreed and went silent. She stared at Wanda with a hard glare. “But that isn’t what is stopping you, is it?”

 

“No, it isn’t the time travel spell that worries me,” Wanda explained with a shrug. She knew what was in the vaults kept by S.H.E.I.L.D. it wouldn’t be that hard to get her hands on a Time Travel machine that would cost her no magic at all to use. “It’s the girl.”

 

“What about her,” Agatha prompted and her glare softened.

 

“She’s got a reincarnated soul,” Wanda whispered and carefully bandaged each crescent-shaped cut on her palms.

 

“I can see why that would be a problem for you,” Agatha said. She sighed and shook her head slightly. “I suppose that’s partially my fault.”

 

“I don’t want to discuss this,” Wanda snarled and she closed her eyes. “I don’t want to think about my lack of family.”

 

“Wanda, you should know that family is defined by more than blood,” Agatha spoke gently. “Blood ties us to others, but so does love. Love doesn’t need blood to make a family.”

 

“I should get going,” Wanda replied. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled on her scarlet gloves.

 

“Where are you going,” Agatha asked with both of her eyebrows slowly inching towards her ghostly hairline.

 

“To the bookstore, I need to buy a copy of The Wyrd,” Wanda snapped back with a grin. “Then I’m going to see my father. He’ll love the idea of stealing a Time Machine from S.H.I.E.L.D. to get a young girl a dinosaur for her bat mitzvah.”

 

“Magento would love that,” Agatha replied with a soft laugh. “He’s just the mutant for that kind of job too.”

 

Wanda stroke out of her apartment and glanced down the street. Another memory surfaced and a grin crossed her lips. She turned left and started to walk at a brisk pace. Agatha appeared next to her with a confused frown on her face.

 

“Where are you going,” Agatha inquired. “The bookstore is the other way.”

 

“A new bakery opened up, it’s supposed to serve traditional Jewish foods. I’m going to see if they have challah I can share,” Wanda explained. “He’ll be unhappy I’m fighting with Pietro. I hope he’ll be in a better mood if I bring him some freshly baked challah.”

 

“Siblings are always mean to one another,” Agatha moaned. “Magneto should know that by now, as should you.”

 

“I wasn’t that mean,” Wanda retorted. “If I was mean, I would have told my brother he literally doesn’t have the balls to make me do anything.”

 

“Pietro doesn’t like being reminded of that fact does he,” Agatha mused with a tiny nod of her head. “Even after all he’s gone through, he still lacks that. It would have been mean to point that out. I guess blasting him with your magic was the kinder option.”

 

“I love Pietro,” Wanda replied with a shrug of her shoulders. “I don’t want him to keep hurting me, but… I don’t want to hurt him either. We’re family. Maybe after I’ve given that girl a dinosaur for her bat mitzvah I can figure out how to deal with Pietro.”

 

“Good luck Wanda,” Agatha said. “Don’t get into too much trouble.”

 

“You too,” Wanda replied. She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder. The ghost of Agatha Harkness had already faded away. She whispered the last words into the empty street. “You’re family too.”

 

Wanda didn’t know if what she heard next was the wind or her imagination. It was whispered softer than the summer breeze back home.  _ Yes, we are family. I love you. _ Wanda smiled and went back to her task.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dinosaurs had feathers, okay?! New Lace totally has feathers and is just as badass as Old Lace who was an inaccurately drawn dinosaur! I'll write crazy crack fics, but I have standards I won't lower myself too, and that includes featherless dinosaurs!


End file.
